Arms of my champ
by Dawn-light dreamer
Summary: One shot: One night, a heart breaks. And the same night, it heals in the light of a love that has always been there in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to shine. Who ever said hearts don't heal?


I couldn't believe it. My mind was in a complete whirl as I tried to hold on to my sanity. My legs shook and my body shook uncontrollably. My world had suddenly grown dark as I slid down to the ground, surrounded by the emptiness of my cold room

Fresh tears formed in my eyes. _He couldn't do it_, I kept telling myself. _He loved me too much to have stooped so low._ I tried to push away those images that burned in the back of my mind. _I must have imagined it, I_ tried telling myself. But those moans…they couldn't have been imagined. Those loud whispers that hung in the silence of the room as I watched from dark shadows couldn't have been dreamt.

He was calling out to that filthy hoe, whoever she was. It almost felt like he had forgotten this was our first anniversary night. A year of celebration of our undying love. I buried my face in my hands, hoping that it was all a terrible nightmare. That I'd wake up to his warm body spooning against mine. But no matter what I did to try to keep myself from falling apart, I knew that I was broken. The heartache felt so piercing to my numb body, I was sure I was going to faint.

By now, there was a small puddle of tears on the floor from all the crying I had done. I so badly wanted human comfort, I could die. And then this crazy idea popped in my mind.

Slowly, I got up from the cold floor, wiping a few tears from my face. I grabbed hold of my cell phone, defiantly putting it in silence mode and slipping it inside my back pocket. I knew this was a crazy idea but I just HAD to do it.

I pushed down the golden door handle and pulled myself out of the room. The entire corridor was dark and deserted except from the small gleam of light protruding from the wall lamps. I brushed back my blond locks and took a small step forward.

I knew where he stayed. Room number 543. I had seen him heading in and out of that room many-a-times. It's good that he's on the same floor as me. Right now, I just needed to meet him and no one else.

_He's probably sleeping Torrie, its 12am for crying out loud,_ a voice kept telling me inside. But I stubbornly moved forward carrying nothing but my broken heart with me. The raindrops pattered on the big hotel glass windows accompanied by a soft roll of thunder. Strange it's raining at this time of the night. Maybe even the skies knew how gloomy the night was.

Finally, I found myself standing face to face with the door called 543. I gazed at it for a while, silently debating whether to knock or not. However, what did I have to lose? I had already lost my world. What else do I have to be torn off?

I slowly raised my hand and gently knocked the wooden frame. My heart started racing, God knows why. I fidgeted a little with my blond curls and tapped my heel on the carpeted floor. Waiting…waiting…just waiting…..

And then I heard the latch unlock. I hear a few grunts on the other side as he tried to unlock the bolts. I hear my heart literally pounding in my chest. And just a few seconds later…..the door opens to reveal him, standing shirtless.

His blue eyes widen at my sight. I offer him a weary smile. "Were you asleep?" I asked softly. He shook his head slightly and said, "Well, not exactly". Instantly, I see his sleepy expression change to a concerned one as he quickly scanned my tear-stained face.

"Tor?" he asked softly, the concern evident in his voice as well as in his face. I stared up at him for a while before finally mumbling, "He cheated on me".

The tears began to roll down my cheeks again as I hid my face with my hands. My legs tremble underneath as all my emotions come out in the form of salty tears. I wanted to cry all night and probably for the rest of my life. It hurt so bad, it felt like I was slowly dying on the inside. However with all my emotions running high, I had forgotten I was still standing in the doorway of the Champ himself.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my trembling body. I was instantly hit with the sound of a warm beating heart. My tears began to leave wet spots on his heavily chiseled body. And there I continued to stand, crying my heart out in the arms of a man known as…. John Cena.

The door closed with a soft click. I knew he had pushed it close with his foot while he continued to hold me tight, almost as if to squeeze all the pain away. He knew how much I loved _him_. I'd given my heart and soul to_ him_. And all I got in return was this.

"Shhhh" my train of thought was interrupted by his deep comforting voice. By now, his chest was all wet, all thanks to my endless tears. Gradually, they stopped flowing so I could think again. Yes I was still broken but felt strangely safe in the arms of this 6'1 man who hung around wearing shorts and metal chains.

We stood there locked in an embrace for a seemingly long time. Finally, I pulled away, bringing my hand up to my face to wipe those filthy tears. John suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of my hand. Then very gently, he proceeded to brush his fingers on my cheeks to wipe those wet drops away. I on the other hand, gazed at him, his blue eyes shimmering like a light of hope. He glanced at me and instantly, I felt my heart skip a beat. His gaze was so soft, so comforting for my poor heart almost as if he had some sort of control on me. I knew I shouldn't think in this way especially after suffering a heart-wrenching betrayal but…..I just didn't know why…..

"Come darling", he whispered in my ear and tugged on my arm. I allowed him to lead me into his living room, moving almost robotically. He put his hands on my shoulders and made me sit on his red leather couch. Then he looked at me with those crystal blue eyes, "Be right back", he said and strode to his bedroom, closing the door behind. Once again, I was left alone with my thoughts.

I didn't want to think about that jerk who had given me so much pain in the course of one night alone. Right now, I despised him more than anyone else in the world, even more than Dawn Marie. _Maybe she was the one sharing his bed with him_, I thought grudgingly. Nevertheless, I knew it was all over, that probably the next day I'd get the call feared by all girls, "We need to talk". And I'd weep again like the way he made me weep tonight. But surprisingly, I felt sort of warm inside, despite the harsh coldness he had thrown my body in. I felt sort of safe because I knew if I were to cry again, I'd have the Champ by my side, ready to catch my broken pieces.

And at that very moment, John stepped out of the room, this time, wearing a "Ruck fules" shirt. I looked at him and he flashed me his adorable dimples."You al'rite?" he inquired, staring back at me with those twinkling eyes. I mumbled "Yeah" and looked down again only to see all his car magazines spread out on the coffee table. This brought a light smile on my face and it didn't go unnoticed. "Whatcha smilin' for?" he asked, moving towards the couch. "Nothing", I replied, my gaze still fixed on all the magazines.

Suddenly, I noticed a magazine sporting MY picture as the cover page. I cast a curious glance at John and looked back down at it again. He plopped down on the couch beside me and followed my gaze. Then I heard him mutter a few words. I glanced at him. He ran his large fingers through his short brown cut and offered me a sheepish smile, almost as if to say "Awww shucks". I couldn't help grinning a bit.

"Well, at least ya smiled", he said with a self-satisfied shrug. I brushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear and wondered if he was staring at me at that very moment. However, I didn't glance at him to see if he really was.

We sat in silence for a while, not the awkward kind of silence. The kind of heavy silence filled with mixed emotions. Finally, I heard his deep manly voice "When did it happen? I shook my head a little and replied. "2 hours ago". Again silence. The he said "Well, you know who she was? I snorted a bit and said "I don't even wanna know". I played about with my hands, not making any eye-contact. That is before I felt his warm hand place itself on my shoulder.

"You can stay here for the night. I ain't complaining. I'll take the couch" I slowly turned to stare into those deep ocean blue eyes filled with concern for me. We had a sort of long eye- contact, and it almost felt like I'd drown into those pure blue orbs. He looked so handsome, so beautiful to my green eyes; I didn't want to look away. Before I knew it, my hand was cupping his soft cheek.

"I want you to hold me the entire night" I whispered to him, all the time my eyes locked with his. Blue with green. He allowed me to rest my hand on his cheek for quite a while as we stared at each other in a heavy silence. Finally, he asked softly "You won't mind would you?" I shook my head and replied "No, I just need to be felt safe".

The moment I said this, he picked me up in his arms, bridal style and carried me to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed at his gorgeous features again. He gazed back at me, this time I saw something different in those two blue orbs. A completely different emotion filled them. Something I never expected to see in his eyes when he'd stare at me. A simple 4 letter word but the most powerful feeling in the world: Love. And I knew I wasn't lying to myself.

Gently, he placed me on the bed with its elegant eiderdown. My eyes followed him as he proceeded to remove his shirt again. My heart began to race at the sight of that toned, muscled body and I let out a sigh. Fortunately, he didn't hear it. He switched off the lamp and then there was darkness in the room, except for the moonlight penetrating in through the glass windows.

His dark figure slowly moved towards the bed. My heart was beating in anticipation. Then suddenly, he stopped. I didn't have to think to know that he was reluctant. So I softly said "I don't want you to love me tonight. I just want you to hold me so that I could feel loved" That statement seemed to satisfy him because he slipped into the bed after that.

The room was beginning to get cold as he had switched the cooler on. But before I could start shivering, I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around my body. Immediately, the heat radiating from his huge body enveloped me in a world filled with warmth. I let out a soft breath, inhaling his masculine scent as he held me tight. My heart seemed to be content listening to his gentle heartbeat and I never felt more safe in my life.

The rain had stopped pouring down on the city, almost as if it knew that a new flame had been rekindled. It could have poured harder, if it knew that I was in for another heartbreak. However, maybe the skies knew better about my future.

I had never known that I could be sleeping a peaceful sleep in the arms of a man who had been my friend ever since we had met, especially after such a painful night. However, my night ended in a way I had never expected. Locked in an embrace with the Champ, with nothing but his warm heartbeats to lull me to sleep.

I felt him place a tender kiss on my blonde locks and I knew that very moment, I wanted to be with him. So when he did whisper "Good night, darlin" ,I didn't hesitate to place my own lips on his cheek. And I swear I saw a his deep dimples dance on his handsome face after that, even in the dark.

Right now, life never felt more beautiful.

Please rate and review! Hoped u liked it!


End file.
